To Stare into the Vast Darkness of Nothingness
by Chrono-San
Summary: Gokou seems to forget a day special to ChiChi, and it's NOT Christmas! -Complete-
1. Default Chapter

(AN: I thought I'd try something different than Humor. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing Drama. )  
  
  
To Stare into the Vast Darkness of Nothingness: Gokou's POV  
  
  
As Gokou finished brushing his teeth he climbed into bed and out of pure habit, wraps his arms around his wife's waist. She smiled for a second but remembered she was still angry with him and gave him an elbow in the stomach.  
  
"Ow, okay, I get the message." Gokou told her as he unwrapped his arms and turned over so she wouldn't get mad at him for looking at her. As he did so ChiChi took the entire blanket for herself even though she was already rather warm. Noticing this, Gokou stood up. "Look, maybe I should just sleep on the couch if you're going to keep acting like that,"  
  
"Hmph, well, maybe you should. The couch is probably as dense as you are... I'm sure you two'll go great together," ChiChi gave him a glare which went without a response. She looked at him out of the corners of her eyes in curiousity of why Gokou was looking under the bed, she completely turned to him when she saw he took a white box out from under the bed.  
  
"H-Happy anniversary, by the way.." Gokou frowned as he handed her the box, she opened it and stared at the present in amazement. It was the battle armour she wore as a child, polished to reflect and completely re-fitted for her adult form.  
  
"Gokou, I-I--"  
  
"Hmph," Gokou mearly turned around and walked toward the door, not even taking a second look at her. He closes the door behind himself and walks downstairs, frowning at the hard lumpy couch he had to make his bed for the night. He sighs as he stares into the upper-left corner of the room, replaying everything in his head.  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
"That was a great dinner, Chi-Chan! Thanks again,"   
"Oh, it's no problem, just as long as you remember..."  
  
"Remember??--" Gokou gave her a confused face.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot! It's the most important day of the year!!"  
  
"Christmas!?" Gokou stood up in excitement  
  
"NO! It's NOT! REALLY NOW GOKOU!! Could you be THAT DENSE!? How could you forget!?"  
  
"HOW AM I GOING TO KNOW WHAT I FORGOT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!!" Gokou snapped at her  
  
"I.. Don't know..." ChiChi broke into tears  
  
"Damnit, ONNA!", Gokou yelled again, his eyes widened when he finally realized what he said. "No, Chi-Chan I didn't mean that.."  
  
"Don't call me that anymore," ChiChi stood with her back facing him, her shoulders shaking from all her crying.  
  
"I-- I'm gonna go out and spar for a while. Obviously we both need time to cool off and I don't want to do something I'm going to regret. I'll be back in a while..."  
  
-----End of Flashback-----  
  
How could he yell at her like that? That very question has been racing through his head ever since he left the house to supposedly go out and spar, but he really didn't. The whole time he was right outside the house, not even a quarter of a mile away.  
  
The Saiya-Jin looked over to the staircase, finding his wife standing there. Hugging herself in slight shame. Her face the perfect recipe of depression: 6 parts Meloncholy, 5 parts confusion, 3 teaspoons of anger and a dash of cowardice.  
  
  
(AN: This Fic is going to be divided into three chapters.. The next one will be from ChiChi's POV. Please review and let me know if I should continue this Fic 'cause I'm not really sure if I'd make the best Drama author... Erm, yeah.... Soredewa mata!) 


	2. Apology?

(AN: Alright, alright. You've asked for it so here it is! The second chap. of "To Stare into the Vast Darkness of Nothingness".. Long title, eh? Also, keep in mind, this chap. takes place from the moment Gokou left, to the moment where I left you all hanging. It just skips the whole present-giving part. Okay, I'll shut up now...)  
  
  
Apology?  
  
  
And with that said, he closed the door. Slightly looking into the window at his weeping wife.  
  
"Where-- Where did he go off to?" ChiChi asked herself. "It just seems like he's always leaving me." ChiChi walked up to her bedroom, their bedroom.   
  
She relieved herself of her attire, blindly putting on the low-cut, short-hemmed nightie she was going to wear for Gokou that night. After which she concentrated on not crying, yet the tears just couldn't stop. More she cryed until, finally, the silent bliss of sleep.   
  
Gokou slowly crept into the bedroom, not wanting to anger her by waking her up, he was on his way to the bathroom until he saw what she was wearing. Gokou could've swore he never saw her look so beautiful. The way that nightie perfectly showed her body, and without hint of slutty! He shook his head gently, deciding that the best thing to do would be to take a shower. A cold one.  
  
---------------  
  
"Gokou," She muttered as she walked toward him.  
"ChiChi, I--" Gokou started to apologize until he was interrupted by her placing her two fingers on his lips, then letting them go. He leaned downward, expecting a kiss but all he got was... A SLAP!? Gokou groaned out of pain, never before had he felt such a thing. While not doing much physical damage to him, it nearly tore through his heart like a paddle hitting a small, white ball with all it's might, to send it flying onto yet another dose of pain. It had been exactly like that for Gokou and that slap, was definitely one he would never soon forget.  
  
(AN: Left ya hanging again. Sorry, but I've been getting too much homework to make chapters decently large. For that reason you might just be able to expect the next chap. of either of my fic's in the upcoming week.) 


	3. End

(AN: Okay, here is the next and final update for this fic. THanks for all the reviews, they've been very supportive.)  
  
  
  
"ChiChi, what-- What was that for?", Gokou asked, hurt  
  
"You know very well what that was for, Son Gokou!"  
  
Gokou had a sudden sense of deja vu since ChiChi was once more assuming something that he knew something he didn't. So before snapping at her once more he thought about what it was.. That was it, she was probably mad because he snapped at her! "You're right, I'm wrong and sorry," Gokou said rather proudly  
  
"And just what am I right about, Son Gokou?" ChiChi tested him   
  
"Well, you were right for slapping me, because I've hurt you so much. Though it may not be physical hurt, it's emotional hurt. I'm sorry ChiChi, I've been such a bad husband to you.. I'm always running off to fight. To anyone who doesn't know me, and even people who -do- know me, it'd seem like I enjoy being with big, pink, fruity monsters more than being with my wife..."  
  
ChiChi blinked slightly. This wasn't like her Gokou to reveal his feelings so easily. Usually when she asked him something, he'd just rub the back of his neck and give her the infamous Son Grin, when he knew that she didn't want that stupid grin, that she wanted a real smile. "Gokou--"  
  
"--Please let me finish..." Gokou politely interrupted her and ChiChi obeyed. "... ChiChi. I'm sorry I made you think I forgot our anniversary. But I wanted to surprise you. I guess I now know better not to do that again, huh?" Gokou half-joked.  
  
"No, Gokou. It's me that has to apologize. I've been such a fool thinking that I could keep you all to myself. Gokou, you are the true epitome of both happiness and of a warrior. I mean.. For Kami's sake! You're the only hope this world has and I'm trying to punish you for saving all our lives. Bu yes, Gokou, it's true that you haven't been spending much time with me. But I can forgive you for that. Not even I can resist that smile of yours..."  
  
Gokou smiled warmly at ChiChi. His eyes glistening with the light of the moon which shines through the window. To his happiness she smiled back, but closing her eyes then leaning up toward him.  
  
Gokou leans down some as he closed his weary eyes. His lips lightly grazing past hers. "I love you, Chi.." He whispered  
  
"I love -you-." She responded as she pressed her lips to his, joining them in a warm loving kiss."  
  
  
(AN: Waa! ;_; I know, I know.. That chap. sucked! ;_; I wrote this through writer's block though. Sorry it's so short, again. -.-; Well, I'm considering writing more Romance fan fics but, I still have to finish that Seamonkey one. Kuso..... ) 


End file.
